The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
The Next-Generation sequencing (NGS) technology has changed the analytical model with DNA/RNA sample, becoming an essential tool in all of researching fields. The Next-Generation sequencing technology is that, by parallel sequencing millions of DNA short fragments simultaneously, it may complete sequencing each base during a short duration with sharply reduced cost. The Next-Generation sequencing technology has been applied to many aspects: such as genomics, transcriptomics, Epigenomics, and clinical diagnosis.
There are several kinds of the Next-Generation sequencing (NGS) platforms in current market, including Illumina Company's Genome Analyzer, Hiseq and Miseq series sequencing platform; Roche Company's 454 sequencing platform; Life Technologies Company's SOLID sequencing platform and Ion Torrent sequencing platform, etc.
However, regardless types of NGS platforms, DNA/RNA sample needs to be pre-treated prior to sequencing, to construct a DNA fragments library. Normally, the library construction needs an initial DNA/RNA amount of microgram level. Although the initial amount for library construction may be decreased after optimization, a nucleic acid sample of a single cell or in a trace amount still is still not able to be directly subjected to library construction, which has severely impeded the application of sequencing a single cell or a trace amount of nucleic acid sample.
Therefore, a library construction method for a single cell or a trace amount of nucleic acid sample needs to be developed in the art.